Euphoria
by Ryu Dragonclaw
Summary: "She began to feel a hatred for humanity, and soon that developed into a searing flame that consumed her. She ran as fast as she could, through the streets and into the forest." TF. Takes place in the same universe and time as "The Path An Eevee Takes."
1. Chapter 1 Humanity's Evils

Hello! This is my first fanfic! Comments and suggestions would be appreciated. If there is any part you want me to write more on, please tell.  
>All titles are tentative, as of now. Any better title would be appreciated!<br>And it is not a misspelling; Eve is supposed to talk like that.

` ／l､  
>（ﾟ､ ｡ 7<br>` l、~ヽ  
>` じしf_,)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Humanity's Evils

Euphoria leaned back on her chair, stroking her shaymin, Shayshay, and her eevee, Eve. They were sleeping. She felt the same as always…empty, for she was not happy, in a way that she did not know it. Her pokémon were warm and looked happy. She smiled. Her parents died when she was 6. They used to be amazing trainers. They had traveled through Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. They settled down in Jubilife City and married. When they died they left her Shayshay, Eve, and all the money on their trainer cards, which was a lot. Euphoria had been living on that money ever since.

Eve sat up, and yawned, which woke up Shayshay. Eve looked at Euphoria with her big brown eyes.

"_Eevee_?" (Whut's wrong?)

Euphoria understood and replied, "Huh… You two are my only friends… And even if I understand you, I don't even know what you are saying…"

Euphoria hadn't any human friends since her parents died. First people made fun of her because her parents were dead, but when that was forgotten, she was still made fun of. She rarely saw any pokémon because she lived in the big city.

*knock* *knock* "Hello! Euphoria?"

"Coming!"

Euphoria hoped it wasn't someone coming to harass her again. She opened the door. It was her landlord.

"I don't know how to say this…"

"What?"

"Well… You kinda don' have enough money anymore to afford this place. You're going to have to move out before the day is over."

Euphoria sat back down, and sobbed. Shayshay and Eve tried to comfort her. Euphoria began remembering all the times she was bullied, and now this…

She began to feel a hatred for humanity, and soon that developed into a searing flame that consumed her. She put her trainer card in her trainer card in her pocket, and she grabbed Shayshay and Eve and held them close, and she ran. She ran as fast as she could, through the streets and into the forest. Eventually, she tripped and fell, face-first. Shayshay and Eve crawled out from under her. She started weeping.

* * *

><p>She just lay there, not moving, and crying as hard as one can imagine, just like that for many hours, as her pokémon tried cheering her up. Eventually she stopped crying as she ran out of tears. She turned over. It was night, and the stars were shining brightly.<p>

"_Shay Shaymieen?_"

"_Evee eevee?_"

"You know, I wish I could be a pokémon… then I wouldn't have to bother with all these stupid people, and I would be able to understand you…"

A song started floating in the air, the melody of what seemed like some ancient song, some long-forgotten melody. A voice spoke out of nowhere, "Are you sure, for I can make that wish reality…"

"Who said that?" asked the scared Euphoria.

There was a flash of light and there was a pokémon floating there.

"I am Jirachi, and I can grant your wish. If you really want to be a pokémon, say so."

"Yes," replied Euphoria.

An ancient hymn floated through the air. Euphoria felt some tingling, and fell asleep…

* * *

><p><em>Authors Notes:<em>

Ryu: What pokémon do you think Euphoria is going to become?

Euphoria: A

(Ryu puts hand on mouth)

Euphoria: *mumble* *mumble* *mumble*

Ryu: No spoilers!


	2. Chapter 2 Transformation?

Yeah! Chapter 2! Please comment with your thoughts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Transformation?

"_I think she is waking up_"

"_Yup_"

Euphoria opened up her eyes.

"_Wait… Why is everything so big, I mean why am I so small, and did you just talk? Ahhhh, I have paws!_" Memories of the night before flooded into her. "_Oh, yeah…!_"

"_Jirachi said you would be tired and sleep awhile. It is already morning,_" said Shayshay.

Euphoria tried getting up and fell. She then tried to get up on all fours. She walked slowly to a nearby pond. She looked at her reflection…

"_Cool! I'm a zoroa!_"

For the first time in a very long while she felt happy, mirroring her name.

* * *

><p>"<em>Let's go pway!<em>" said Eve.

"_Yeah, let's play tag!_" said Shayshay.

"_Ok!_" said Euphoria.

They played the rest of the day. When it was night, they lay down looking up at the stars.

"_The stars are beautiful…_" said Euphoria

"_Yes they are…_" replied Shayshay.

"_I'm twired…_" said Eve.

"_So am I,_" replied Euphoria.

Shayshay and Eve lay down beside each other like they always did. Euporia curled up into a little ball between them,

"_Good night… and oh yeah, thanks Jirachi…_"

* * *

><p>"<em>Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!<em>"

"_Huh… what's wrong Eve?_" asked Euphoria.

"_I'm hungwy!_"

"_Me too. Wait, how are we going to get food? Don't wild pokémon usually eat berries?_"

"_Yup, but me no wikey that. Me wants pokémon food!_"

"_Me too. You can go to town and buy some can't you, Euphoria?_"

"_But, how?_"

"_Well, you are a zoroa. You can use your ability, illusion, to disguise yourself as a human and buy some._"

"_Well… ok. But I would need my trainer card._"

"_Let's focus on illusion first._"

"_Ummmm… let's see…" Euphoria closed her eyes, and then opened them. "Awwww... It didn't work._"

"_Try picturing the illusion in your head._"

"_Yah, you can dwo it!_"

Euphoria pictured her human self in her head. She opened her eyes.

"_Yeah, you awe amazwing!_"

"_Yeah, you did it!_"

"_Yay! I did it! Hey look. My trainer card is in my pocket._"

"_Now you can get us food!_"

"_Bwing me oran berry flavored food pwease!_"

"_Okay. You two stay here. I'll be back._"

* * *

><p><em>Authors Notes:<em>

Ryu: The parts with Eve are especially fun to write. I get to try to put Eve's childish voice into writing.

Eve: Cawling me chilwish is mwean!

Ryu: I didn't call you childish!

Eve: Me not twalking two you! Hmph!

Ryu: Aww, Eve, what did I do?


	3. Chapter 3 Facing Fears

Awww… I havn't got any comments… *sob*

Anyways, I would appreciate feedback so I can improve my story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Facing Fears

Euphoria went towards the gates of Jubilife City. She breathed in. She really didn't want to go inside.

"You can do this Euphoria. Be brave," she thought to herself. She stepped into the city and walked to the pokémart.

"Hello, how may I help you today?"

"_I would like to buy three cans of oran berry pokémon food._"

"What, I can't understand you. You are speaking pokémon language you know."

Euphoria's cheeks turned red. She realized she was speaking pokémon language, and that she couldn't speak human anymore. After panicking, she calmed down and pointed at the oran beery flavored pokémon food and held up three fingers. The cashier understood, swiped her trainer card in the cash register, and gave her three cans of the pokémon food.

"Thank you for shopping here today. You have run out of money. Have a nice day."

Euphoria was about to walk out the door when…

"Wait a moment."

There was a old woman standing behind her.

"Don't be shy. I can speak pokémon language."

"_Who are you?_"

"Don't worry about who a am. You met a friend of mine earlier. Take this." The old woman shoved a box into Euphoria's hands. "We shall meet again." She disappeared.

* * *

><p>Euphoria walked out of the city pondering what had just happened. She went to where Shayshay and Eve were and put the stuff down. Her illusion faded away.<p>

"_Hey! I brought the food!_"

"_Yay! Oran berry fwavored!" Eve jumped onto a can, bit the edge and tried to pull the lid off._

"I guess It's dinner time! I'll help Eve."

"Hey, what is that box, Euphoria?"

Euphoria and Eve both flew back after managing to pull the lid off the can that Eve somehow got stuck.

"Oh. That box? It was given to me by a strange woman. I'll tell you while we eat,"

* * *

><p><em>Authors Notes:<em>

Hmmm… strange box… I wonder what is inside.

What am I saying I already know what is inside.

Anyways, comments, please? If you don't, I will make Eve use her irresistible eyes on you!


	4. Chapter 4 New Moves

Can't wait for intro stuff chapters to be over, so I can unleash my thoughts upon my characters! Mua ha ha ha! ha ha?

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

New Moves

"_Wet's open it! Wet's open it!_"

"_Calm down Eve. Euphoria is trying to open it._"

Euphoria was biting the edge of the box and pulling.

"_Wet me help!_" Eve grabbed another corner.

"_Am I the only sane one here? Leaf blade!_" Shayshay used her leaf blade to cut the tape. The box opened.

"_Cool! There are TMs inside!_" said Euphoria excitedly.

"_There is protect, energy ball, and shadow ball. I'll have energy ball, since only I can use it._"

"_Which one will you have Eve? I'll take the other._"

"_I wull twake this one!_"

"_Okay, then I'll have shadow ball. Umm… how do you use this?_"

"_I don't know_."

"_Me neithwer._"

Euphoria put her paw on the TM. Suddenly the CD inside began spinning and zoroa glowed for a few seconds. Then the TM disappeared. Shayshay and Eve did what Euphoria did.

"_Cool! Now I can wuse tail whip, tackle, helping hand, and protect! Look, I'm wusing protect! It's so cwool!_"

"_Look at me! Energy ball! That bush just fell over!_"

"_What other moves can you use Shayshay?_"

"_I can use growth, magical leaf, leaf blade and now energy ball._"

"_I wonder what I can use?_"

"_Well, probably zoroa's base moves which are scratch and leer, and now you can use shadow ball. Try using it!_"

"_Umm.. how do you use a move?_"

"_Hmn… Not something you usually think about… Try concentrating your power._"

"_Nothing happened!_"

"_Maybe you can't use moves. Try scratch on me. Ow! Well that worked!_"

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh yeah, before I forget, Euphoria, while we were eating, you said you weren't able to talk to the cashier. You realize zoroas can talk telepathically?<em>"

"_I can what! Wait can't you too! Shaymin can do it too! Why didn't you talk to me before?_"

"_Well, I was born without the ability to do so. Try talking telepathically to me._"

"_No me fwirst! Me fwirst!_"

"_Okay, try talking to Eve._"

"_Ummm… did it work?_"

"_Nope, it dwidwent. Twy again!_"

"_Project your thoughts on Eve._"

"_Yway! I hwead you Euphoria!_"

"_Now I can talk to humans again!_"

"_Oh and about the other thing you said… about the money…_"

"_Yeah we will need more for food, but how_?

"_Well we will have to battle for it!_"

"_How will thwat work?_"

"_Euphoria can use illusion and you and I can battle! Right Euphoria?_"

"_But… I don't want you guys to get hurt…_"

"_But we want to battle! Battling is fun!"_

"_If you really want too, then okay._"

"_Whets go to route 202! Wehre right next to it anywhey! I want to battle now!_"

"_Yeah let's go Euphoria!_"

Euphoria disguised herself in her human form.

"Wait for me you two!"

* * *

><p><em>Authors Notes:<em>

Some character stuff I might not have cleared up:

Euphoria: Was sad and dreary, but after becoming a pokémon, she is happy, playful, and acts childish.

Eve: A little kid. She is very childish, very playful, and not always the brightest. She is overly excited all the time. Also, her feelings are also easily hurt.

Shayshay: Is mature, and not as playful as the other two. She is smart, and usually is the one who thinks things through. She knows a lot about pokémon.


	5. Chapter 5 Two Paths Cross

I finally finished editing chapter five. I tried to add more detail. More detail will be incorporated in future chapters. I will try to incorporate all of your suggestions to make my writing better.

I really appreciate the comments.

Special thanks to IcecreamSyndrome and Embersky! You were very helpful!

Also, thanks to pokémon platinum game lovers for first comment!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Two Paths Cross

"I think we did pretty well for our first time. Four losses and one win against some kid with a pathetic level one piplup."

"_No, that was horrible! I was defeated by a buisel! A water-type! We are going to have to train._"

"_We nweed twaining. Me no wikey bweing bweaten bwadly._"

"Everyone hide!"

They all hid behind a tree.

"_Wuts wong Euphoria_?"

"Look there. See that boy with the black hair, and blue eyes? He a friend of mine from when we were little! He moved a little before my parents died."

"_Well go talk to him!_"

"Okay." Euphoria awkwardly stepped from behind the tree, her cheeks showing the slightest hint of red, and walked to the boy. Before she could say something he recognized her.

"It is really you! Euph! Long time no see! You look way different from when we were kids."

"It's nice to see you too, Felix"

"Come, let's sit down on that bench."

They sat down and Felix said, "I want to be a great and respected pokémon breeder, so I started my journey. I had hoped I'd meet you."

Felix owned a cute pichu, whom he had not nicknamed; he let out to play with Shayshay and Eve. Euphoria and Felix started in some friendly chit-chat, about recent happenings and about each other.

"Ow!"

"Oops! I'm so sorry that I stepped on you foot Euph!"

Euphoria's illusion wore off.

"What the heck? You're a zoroa!"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you."

Euphoria jumped back on the bench, and curled up in Felix's lap. "I'm hungry…"

"It's getting late. Shayshay, Eve, and Pichu should be hungry too. Wait, will you take pokémon food or what?"

Felix called the other pokémon from where they were playing with smiles on their faces. He reached over in to his bag, careful not to disturb Euphoria from his lap, and pulled some pokémon food out. He set three cans of pokémon food on the ground, and put one in front of Euphoria.

"What about you Felix?"

"I'm not hungry. Tell me your story. I am intrigued."

Euphoria began telling him everything that had happened.

* * *

><p>"…and then we saw you, and that's what happened." Euphoria let out a yawn. "I'm tired."<p>

Felix was stoking Euphoria's back.

"Your fur is so soft, Euph."

"Yup," Euphoria said tiredly.

Euphoria fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Notes:<em>

Sorry this ending did not have as much suspense as the last few. I didn't want the chapter to be too long.

All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

If you are wondering they are not falling in love. I really can't write about love, especially from a girl's perspective, because I am a guy.

I didn't notice deleted all the asterisks (the star things) in my document, so the sections of the chapter no longer are separated. I just noticed that and I am looking for a solution.

Also the website removed the dashes, so authors note sections weren't separated from the story. I went back and fixed it.


	6. Chapter 6 I Need a Medic!

Chapter six is out. I know it is short, but the next part deserved its own chapter.

A bouquet of Gracadia flowers to all who have commented and those who comment!

Please tell me what you think of this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

I Need A Medic!

"Wake up, Euph! You will miss breakfast. I made berry soup!"

Euphoria woke up. The sky was bright blue and the starly were singing.

"Uhhhh…" Euphoria sat up. Felix was looking down at her from his grill. An amazing scent wafted from a bowl on top of it. She noticed Pichu was stirring it with a long spoon.

"Breakfast is almost ready. You should go find Shayshay and Eve. They left that way a little while ago." Felix pointed into the forest at the edge of the road.

"Fine…" Euphoria walked to the forest groggily, almost tripping.

* * *

><p>She turned around a bush. What she saw shocked her.<p>

Eve was slaying down there. Eve's face was all red, and her ears lay flat. She looked very sick. The expression on her face was full of pain. Shayshay was bending over her.

"_Euphoria! Help! Eve is very sick! We were playing hide and seek, and when I found her she was looking sick. We were going back, when Eve collapsed. Go! Get Felix!_"

Euph ran as fast as her legs would take her.

She stopped in front of Felix, who was adding spices to the soup. "_Felix! Felix! Help! It's Eve! Follow me!_" Euph ran back into the forest.

Felix grabbed his bag, and ran after her. He realized something was wrong as Euphoria's face had been very panicked.

* * *

><p>Felix bent down next to Eve. He looked unsure. He pulled a revival herb out of his bag.<p>

"Here eat this." He put the bitter herb in her mouth. Eve swallowed, cringing at the taste. "It doesn't seem to have worked. In fact she seems to be getting worse. We have to go to the pokémon center! The closest is in Sandgem Town." Felix grabbed Eve and they rushed back to camp. Felix set down Eve carefully, and packed the soup and the grill in his bag. He pulled out Pichu's pokéball. "Return. Euph, Shayshay get on my back." He picked up Eve, who was shaking, and the others climbed up his shirt and onto his shoulders. They rushed across the path towards Sandgem Town.

A trainer with black clothes and gray eyes was standing in the path. His eyes were unheeding to the obviously sick Eve. "Hey, let's battle."

Felix ran past him.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going! You are not running away from this battle!"

Felix kept on running.

He ran into the town and straight to the Pokémon Center. Immediately after seeing Eve, Nurse Joy, hurried to them and took Eve. She hurried through the door in the back.

They waited for Nurse Joy to return.

* * *

><p>Nurse Joy handed Eve back. "I'm sorry… There is nothing we can do. We tried everything." She turned and shed a tear.<p>

They walked out of the Pokémon Center. The automatic doors closed behind them.

"I guess we will have to go to my mother. She is a great breeder. She actually traveled with your mom Euph."

"Really? We should take Eve there. Where does she live?"

"Twinleaf Town. It is right past route 201."

"_Let's hurry! You two can talk later! Eve is looking even worse!_" Shayshay looked annoyed. She was right though; Eve's face showed great distress.

Felix ran to route 201.

Halfway there, under the shade of the trees, was the gray-eyed trainer from earlier.

"Hey. Nobody runs from a battle with me."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes:<em>

What do you think of the mysterious trainer so far?

Personally, I have always wanted to hear Nurse Joy say that.

Narrator: Will they defeat the mysterious trainer? Will they make it to Twinleaf Town in time? Find out next time as our heroes' journey continues!


	7. Chapter 7 How to Make Somebody Angry

Finnaly, chapter 7 is finished! Enjoy!

Please post a reply!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

How to Make Somebody Angry

Felix became annoyed. "Let us through! We have to go to Twinleaf town quickly!"

The mysterious trainer grinned. "If you need to pass, then we will have to battle! Go Mightyena, Umbreon! This will be a double battle." He threw his pokéballs in the air. Red energy shot out and a Mightyena and a shiny Umbreon appeared. Their trainer appeared to be enjoying the agitated looks on Felix, Euphoria, and Shayshay's faces.

"Uhg… I guess we have no choice! Go Pichu!" Felix threw Pichu's pokéball and pichu came out.

"_I will battle too!_" Shayshay face was expressing major annoyance, which was very unusual for her. She Jumped of Felix's shoulder and landed next to Pichu.

The mysterious trainer smiled. "By the way, my name is Dunstan. Now, Mightyena, Umbreon, use our signature move, Dark Star!" Mightyena used shadow ball, and created multiple balls of dark energy in front of him, and then he launched them at Pichu and Shayshay. Simultaneously, Umbreon used swift, and launched sparkling stars. The stars and the dark balls fused together as each star was absorbed into a shadow ball.

Shayshay jumped out of the way in time, but Pichu wasn't so lucky. When the dust cleared, he was sprawled on the ground fainted.

"Uhg…" Felix recalled Pichu.

"I guess I'll have to battle…" Euphoria climbed down and walked to where Shayshay was.

"_Energy ball_!" Shaymin created a ball of green energy and fired it at the umbreon. Umbreon dodged.

"Mightyena, use roar on the shaymin!" The mightyena opened its mouth, and emitted a loud roar. Shayshay was pushed back off the field.

A white glow appeared from Eve. She was pulled from Felix's arms and onto the battle field by this energy. She rolled a couple of times before coming to a stop.

"_EVE! Noooo!_" Euphoria screamed. Felix and Shayshay were just as shocked.

Dunstan laughed. "Umbreon, use tickle on the eevee!"

"_Don't you dare touch her umbreon!_"

"_Watch me._" Umbreon walked up to Eve and used tickle. Eve used protect just in time, but it seemed doing so had caused her even more pain.

"_I HAD SAID DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU MOTHER FUCKING SHINY FAG!_" Everything around them went up in huge flames. Euphoria let out a huge barrage of shadow balls. She then fell over.

* * *

><p>She calmed herself down. She realized that she was creating the fire with illusion, and so she let it fade away. On the ground a distance back, there were a mightyena and an umbreon sprawled on the ground, unconscious, and covered with bruises. Farther back, against a tree there sat Dunstan. He was covered with bruises, and was clearly unconscious. He had a black eye, his nose was bleeding, and his hands were clutching between his legs. Some of Euphoria's shadow balls had apparently missed their targets and hit him.<p>

"Serves him right! He'll be ok. We need to hurry." Felix picked up Eve and started running towards twinleaf town. Euphoria and Shayshay followed close behind.

They ran into the small quaint town. Some people turned to stare at them. Felix kept on running, followed by the other two. They stopped in front of an average-looking two-story house, with a red roof and door. Felix knocked impatiently. "MOM! Open up!"

The door opened and a woman who looked about thirty opened the door. "Huh? Felix? What are you doing here? I thought you left on your journey!" Then she noticed the sick eevee. "OH MY ARCEUS! That's one sick eevee! I won't be able to cure it, but there are village rumors of a mysterious old woman living at Lake Verity. Hurry!"

"Thanks, mom!" Felix ran towards the edge of the town, and into the forest. "I know a shortcut!" Moments later they came to a clearing. The great blue Lake Verity stretched before them. To their right was a log cabin. "That's strange… I don't remember there ever being a cabin there."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes<em>

Wow. These scene was harder than expected.

Anyways, heres something intresting:

Euphoria is a word meaning happy.

Felix is a name from latin meaning happy or lucky.

Dunstan is a name meaning dark or something like that.


	8. Chapter 8 Return of the Old Lady

Hello! Finally finished Chapter 8!

Thanks to IcecreamSyndrome and Psycro for reviewing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Return of the Old Lady

Euphoria disguised herself as a human. She walked up to the cabin. It was a nice log cabin. The wood was a shiny tan color. Euphoria knocked on the door. Felix and Shayshay came behind her.

The door opened. There was an elderly lady wearing a black cloak with the hood hiding her eyes. What could be seen of her face had many wrinkles, and her hair was as white as snow.

"Come on in. I have been expecting you." She stepped aside.

Euphoria instantly recognized her as the woman from the pokémart. "Wait it's you! The old lady from the pokémart!" Euphoria walked in followed by Felix and Shayshay.

The mysterious woman pulled back her hood. As her face was no longer in shadow, they could see that her eyes were hazel. "Let me see her." She took Eve from Felix and put her down on a sofa nearby.

"Will she be okay… ummm… old lady?" Felix asked, with confusion in his eyes.

"Yes she will be. By the way, my name is Eleanor." She pulled a small wooden ocarina from a drawer. She sat down next to Eve, and began playing an ancient-sounding tune, a tune that both Euphoria and Shayshay could swear that they had heard before somewhere.

A soothing and relaxing feeling came over Euphoria's body, as she listened to the calming music. Shayshay's face was relaxed, and it seemed that she felt the same. Felix was scratching his head, obviously not affected by the music.

A little while later, the song was done. "She will recover by tomorrow morning. You all can stay here tonight." The old lady smiled at us. "You can use the room that's the first on your left in that hall."

In the room, there was a bed on the left wall, and two pillows were on the wall on the opposite side. There was a window, and a pokémon door beneath it.

Felix lied down on the bed. "I'm so tired after all that battling I'm going to go to sleep."

"Well, ok then. Shayshay and I will play some outside!" There was a pink light, and Euphoria was back as a zoroa. She walked out the pokémon door, followed by shaymin.

* * *

><p>It was the next day. Euphoria woke up. Shayshay was still on her pillow sleeping. Euphoria walked over to the bed, and jumped onto it. Felix was sleeping. She poked his head, waking him up.<p>

"Huh! What's happening?" Felix quickly sat up, with a panicked look on his face. As Euphoria was standing on him, she was flung to the other side of the room, where she hit the wall and fell on Shayshay. Shayshay woke with a start.

"_What the heck! Euphoria!_"

Just then, Eve walked into the room. "_Huh, whut's gowing on?_"

"_Eve! You're ok!_" Euphoria ran over to Eve, and hugged her, which was hard, with her being a pokémon.

Shayshay walked up to them. "_So, you're all right now?_"

"_Yup!_" Eve said, with a grin on her face.

Felix realized what was going on. "So Eve is all right now? And, what the heck are all of you saying?"

"Eve is okay now, and it doesn't matter."

Felix got out of the bed. "So now that that is all over with, what are you all going to do now?"

"Umm… I don't know." Euphoria looked very confused.

"Well, you can travel with me!"

"Yeah, sure!"

* * *

><p>Felix, Euphoria, Shayshay, and Eve were leaving. Eleanor had given them spaghetti for breakfast, and they were heading out.<p>

"Wait a moment! I must talk to you privately, Euphoria." Eleanor beckoned for Euphoria to return.

"You two wait a moment. I'll be right back." Euphoria walked back inside the cabin.

Eleanor beckoned Euphoria to follow her and sit on the sofa. Euphoria walked to the sofa, and jumped. She grabbed the edge, and pulled herself up.

"There is something you must know." Eleanor looked into Euphoria's eyes.

"What is it?"

"It is about your dark powers. As you have probably noticed, your dark energy is greater than the average dark pokémon. When you had tried using your dark powers earlier you weren't able to use them, and during your battle, when you were mad, you let it all out, and defeated the mightyena and umbreon in one hit."

"Wait a second. How the heck do you know all of that?"

"Let's just say I know things. Anyways, it is due to being bullied before you became a pokémon. You had taken in all that dark energy within yourself, and now, as a dark pokémon, you can use it."

"So why wasn't I able to use my powers earlier?"

"Your powers are too great for you to control right now. During a moment of rage, you were able to summon up your powers. Here, I have something for you. It will help you control your powers." Eleanor pulled a necklace from a drawer. It was a silver chain, with a clear diamond-like crystal at the end. She put it around Euphoria's neck. As soon as it was placed around her neck, a faint blue light appeared in the crystal.

"Wow… It's pretty… Why is it glowing?"

"That is a reflection of your soul. If you feel strong negative emotions like hate, it will turn red. Then, you will have to be careful not to blindly release your dark powers like last time. Thankfully there were no major injuries during your last battle. This pendant will warn you of your anger, and it also helps regulate your powers, so you should be able to use your powers when you want to."

"One last question. When I disguise myself as a human, wont it strangle me?"

"No it will get longer. Now go young one."

Euphoria left and went to Felix and Shayshay.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Notes:<em>

I'm going to add a short side adventure. It will be posted as a seperate story, and it will take place in the middle of this chapter, after Euphoria and Shayshay leave through the pokemon door. It is called "Euphoria's Awesome Mini-Side-Adventure 1: The Chime of Truth".

Please review!


End file.
